Your savior is here
by IkolBrizov
Summary: Todos hemos visto el desenlace de toda una odisea llamada La saga del infinito... Vimos el lado de la acción, pero que pasa cuando en todo esa trama, se omitió la historia de una gran mujer? Una historia que se cruzó entre la vida de Loki y Steve Rogers...
1. 1

Primero que nada, no soy una excelente escritora, pero les quiero compartir esto...

La historia comienza a partir de Avengers 1

Espero les guste

Nada como un delicioso cappuccino frente al jardín...

Leer las noticias y descansar, al fin y al cabo, la amenaza de Nueva York fue resuelta, Tony ha dicho que cuernitos está siendo resguardado al lado del rubio con extraña fijación en las cortinas en su planeta celestial.

Reviso mi teléfono y recibo un mensaje: "Buenas tardes, Srita Calsey, se le pide de la manera más cordial presentarse en las instalaciones de los vengadores, Atentamente, Steve Rogers"

Dejo el celular y vuelve a sonar otro mensaje: "Ser vengador no es fácil, sin embargo es un placer no hacer fila en los restaurantes, y en las oficinas de los vengadores... Hoy tendrás esa dicha, acude a las oficinas y lo comprobarás... Escoge un color cool... T. S."

No acabo de leer el mensaje y alguien mas escribe: "Reunión... 8:30, torre de los vengadores... Natasha"

Sigo leyendo las noticias... Y continuo con mi rutina habitual, desayunar, dormir, comer, dormir...

Entro a la sala y mi gato gruñe al verme pasar, sigo pensando en porqué no me deshago de él...

Me recuesto en el sillón y los ojos me empiezan a pesar... Si que ha sido un día de descanso y pereza total, hace mucho que no tenia un dia libre... Decido dormir...

Una luz comienza a darme directo en la cara y abro los ojos para ver qué demonios es... Es como si una lampara hubiese apuntado directo a mi rostro...

-Bella Durmiente ha despertado gracias al beso del reactor Stark

-Vete al diablo-le respondo, y tapo mi cara con mi brazo - Qué haces en mi casa?

-Buena pregunta... Pero tengo otra mejor... Porqué estás en tu casa? Si yo fuera tu estaría gozando mi juventud en un centro de perversión a lo que se le llama Discoteca o...

-Al grano, las fiestas me aburren

-No me interrumpas cuando trato de reclutarte... Son las 10 de la noche... Es una falta de respeto dejar plantado a alguien en una cita

-De qué rayos hablas?

-Loki escapó, Beachboy lo dejó escapar y todo indica que está aqui en la tierra, en busca del algo a lo que llama cubo cósmico...

-Y qué tengo que ver con eso? ustedes lo derrotaron hace dos meses, derrotenlo otra vez... A mi dejenme en paz, están violando mi privacidad

-Tu fuiste la primera en violar nuestra privacidad, lo recuerdas? Tu fuiste quien se metió a la torre para ver a Loki

-Solo quería supervisar que ese sujeto estuviera seguro

-Como sea, vístete bien y vamos

-Y para qué voy yo?

-Pues porque, después de Thor eres la segunda persona que también lanza chispitas, y eres igual de fuerte que Banner... Además, Romanoff necesita una amiga... Y al Cap le pareces bonita...

-Está bien... Te alcanzo en un minuto

-En verdad es importante que aceptes... Ya tienes tu propia habitación... Sabes donde es la entrada..

Tony se va y sigo sentada en el sillón...

Me dirijo al closet, veo unos leggings negros, una blusa color amarillo, y me pongo unos tennis... Y arriba una chamarra... Al fin y al cabo sólo iré a decirles que no. Loki no está a mi cargo. Y yo no soy un héroe... Ni me gustan los reflectores como a ellos... Ademas, Loki es un idiota.


	2. 2

Entro a la torre y recorro con la mirada cada cosa que hay en ese sitio, es algo sobria pero de buen gusto, hay algunos cuadros extravagantes que reflejan la presencia de Tony en esa creación y veo un pasillo que me recuerda a aquella vez que vi de cara a cara a aquel monstruo de ojos verdes, cabellera negra y gran estatura.

Si que fue un encuentro peculiar.

Había entrado sin que nadie lo supiera, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que ayer Stark lo mencionó.

-Qué rayos haces aquí simple humana mortal?- Dijo

-Sólo observaba a la nueva bestia del zoológico - respondí

Su boca se transformó de un nudo a una pequeña sonrisa que emanaba sarcasmo y estupidez

-Mi hermano no mencionó a otra midgardiana mas que a Jane y a la ex espía rusa-su blanca sonrisa me hacía sentir cada vez mas insegura- asumo que te metiste aquí sin permiso de nadie... Uy, estás en problemas, pero no te delatare, estás a salvo hasta que me convenga

-Vete al diablo-le dije lo mas tranquila posible , y no porque tuviera miedo a ser descubierta, sino porque senti que mi respiración era tan rápida que sentia que hacía más ruido que mi propia voz

-Pero si yo soy el diablo-su sonrisa se hizo mas grande y suspiró - Eso dicen de mi los simples humanos

-Que tonto que tan rápidamente asumas ese rol, de seguro adoptaste el de Rey en cuanto tu madre te lo dijo, pero no te lo dijo el gran Odin. Que lastima que tu ego suba en cuanto un puñado de personas apenas reconocen que no eres tan miserable

-Fui un Dios-su sonrisa desapareció y se volvieron a fruncir sus labios

-No te creas lo que la gente te dice, ellos tienden a mentir, está en nuestra naturaleza-tontamente sonreí

-En eso tienes razón, ustedes los humanos son tan patéticos y enanos...

-Y ustedes los dioses son... Bueno tu eres adoptado-solté una carcajada-tu eres la inspiración de la mentira en la tierra... Inspiración de personas patéticas y enanas- tape mi sonrisa con mis manos y me alejé

-Ha sido la charla más entretenida que he tenido... Soy Loki-Soltó aire y extendió su mano - soy el Dios del engaño...

-Eres adoptado, tu no eres un Dios... Buenas noches Loki Odin... Laufeyson, suerte en tu camino de regreso a Asgard

-Eso es todo? No vas a insultarme, golpearme, amenazarme o alguna otra cosa que lastime mi integridad?

-Integridad? La conoces? - Me detuve y le sonreí-como ya te había dicho, sólo vine a ver un nuevo-lo miré de arriba a abajo-raro y extraño espécimen

-Vaya hembra que eres tu, solo viniste a observarme y a pretender ofenderme, por que?

-No es algo que te importe... Buen viaje

-Espera, cómo te llamas?

-Es algo que no te importa- de pronto en un pasillo se encendió la luz

-Tienes que irte, a menos que quieras estar dentro de mi habitación - pude sentir un ardor en mis mejillas y trate de ocultarlo fingiendo coraje, comencé a observar su habitación, mejor dicho prision, pues a diferencia de las otras habitaciones estaba hecha de un material diferente, como si estuvieran aislando algo mas que a un Loki.

Prosegui a retirarme y desde ese entonces no lo volví a ver


End file.
